The Flynn-Fletcher car
is the red station wagon under the ownership of the Flynn-Fletcher family. It is usually driven by Linda, while Lawrence or Candace would be granted use of it on rarer occasions. The car has been a subject of modification by Phineas and Ferb on few occasions. They first did this when they converted it into a race car numbered 42 so they could participate in the Swamp Oil 500 ("The Fast and the Phineas"). Later, they modified it into a monster truck, dubbing it the "Candace Crusher" and let her take the wheel to boost her driving confidence. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") Modifications Flying Car of the Future, Today The Flying Car of the Future, Today, was one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions. It was modified from Linda's car. Though its only physical manifestation existed in a dream, the vehicle was somehow recorded on video as shown in "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!". This may mean that they actually built the car at some point Features The car had an auto-parking feature enabling it to guide itself to a safe landing when unmanned. However, there were a few design flaws with the car, the most notable being its tendency to veer to the right. Phineas and Ferb made a landing tower for it as well, which fell over and crashed down upon the house because of the absence of a substantial bolt in its structure. It was for this reason they were sent to reformatory school. Rescuing Phineas and Ferb Candace piloted the car later, taking Jeremy with her intending to break her brothers out of the reform school, but as she approached the destination, the vehicle struck a tree and careened out of control before hitting the ground and coming to rest at the edge of a ravine. The car was destroyed when it fell into the ravine shortly thereafter. Aftermath When Candace grabs Phineas and Ferb's toolbox from the car, she closes it's door it and the car falls into the ravine. Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" 42 |pitcrew=Fireside Girls Troop 46231 |manufacturers=Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher |races=Swamp Oil 500}} 42 is the name of Phineas's race car used during the annual Swamp Oil 500. The race car was a souped up version of his mother Linda Flynn's van. ("The Fast and the Phineas".) Construction On the day of the annual Swamp Oil 500, during either practice racing or the preliminaries, young Phineas observed the fast pace zooming of the race cars down the track of the Jefferson County Motor Speedway. He, marveled at this, told his stepbrother Ferb that today, they would be race car drivers. The two began constructing the race car around their mother Linda's car. Revamping it with metal layers and with high powered engines, they also decided to "beef up" the suspension. They made it so that Ferb could control it with a controller. ("The Fast and the Phineas", Speed Demons) Swamp Oil 500 Prelude Entering the race, Phineas and his pit crew began necessary tune ups and cleaning on 42. Isabella talked to Phineas a few moments before the race, discussing her pit crew. Up on a bird's nest, Ferb set up controller systems and a keyboard. The racers were then called to line up at the starting line. ("The Fast and the Phineas", Speed Demons) The race The race shot off, as 42 took a quick lead. Ferb controlled it from the bird's nest, viewing every switch and turn in the race, giving Phineas a huge advantage. Eventually, relaxing, Phineas asked Ferb for more power. Ferb got up to do so, leaving Phineas to go so slow that an old T-Ford car passed him. After saying "Ferb?" a few times, Ferb charged the car with two power cords. 42 raced back to first. Isabella told Ferb that Phineas needed a pit stop, so he steered into the pit. As Troop 46231 quickly began fixing 42 up, Isabella flirted with Phineas. After Gretchen put a bow on 42, it then took off. Heinz Doofenshmirtz above the Speedway began to use a "deflate-inator" to deflate things around the race track, notably a beach ball which flew into the track and onto the windshield of number 12. 12 swirled, causing most of the cars to crash and topple over each other. 42 easily zoomed around and ahead of the cars, as the team rocked out to "Go, Go, Phineas". 42 zoomed passed the finish line and won. ("The Fast and the Phineas", Speed Demons) Winner of the Race After winning the race, Team Phineas mounted the stage and accepted the golden trophy. As several cameras flashed and the crowd cheered, 42 was left unattended. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, having just been foiled in an attempt to deflate everything in the Tri-State Area by Agent P, snuck onto field from his deflated Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Blimp next to 42. He then snuck onto it, with Agent P hot on his trail. ("The Fast and the Phineas", Speed Demons) Doofenshmirtz's get-away With Agent P hot on his trail, Doofenshmirtz zoomed passed 42, in which Phineas responded with "Looks like we're walking," and so they did. Doofenshmirtz continued to skid into the road, where Agent P crashed down on his windshield. Agent P held up the remote, taken from Ferb, and started to stir 42 out of control to slow Doofenshmirtz down. They skidded inside a car wash, and 42's upgrades and paint began to be washed off completely, leaving only the original car left. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P began battling up on top of the former 42, but Doofenshmirtz didn't realize when he got caught into a brush. Agent P rode away with the controller. 42 back to normal Riding to the Flynn-Fletcher house, the ex-42 parked inside the garage, shining with cleanliness. Linda Flynn walked in, her daughter Candace behind her, and marveled at how clean it was. 42 was back to it's original state. ("The Fast and the Phineas", Speed Demons) Functions *'High-Paced Engines:' To hold up in the races, the boys' mom's car was redesigned to have high powered engines. *'High Suspension Reactors:' The car was "beefed up" with extra suspension. Team Phineas *Phineas Flynn - Race Car Driver / (bass) guitarist for "Go, Go, Phineas" *Ferb Fletcher - Race Car Controller / keyboardist for "Go, Go, Phineas" *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - Crew Chief / lead singer for "Go, Go, Phineas" *Gretchen - Front Tire Carrier / singer for "Go, Go, Phineas" *Ginger - Fuelgirl/ Rear Tire Changer / singer for "Go, Go, Phineas" *Holly - Front Tire Changer / singer for "Go, Go, Phineas" *Adyson - Jackgirl *Katie - Rear Tire Carrier Background Information *Oddly enough, in the show's opening sequence it shows the race car but it has the number two instead of forty-two on it as seen in the episode. Since the "42" on the race car is made up of 2 metal plates with the numbers 4 and 2 on them glued together, probably the opening sequence showed the race car before the "4" plate was put in. *The name of the race car could be a reference to one of three things: **42, the "answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe, and everything" in the famous Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy books. **The number of Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's favorite racer, Juan Pablo Montoya. Montoya had raced in the Monster Energy Cup Series (then known as the Sprint Cup Series) from 2007 to 2013, before being replaced with Kyle Larson. Appearances and References *Theme Song *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"It's a Mud World After All" *"Out to Launch" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *Last Day of Summer Candace Crusher The Candace Crusher was a monster truck created by Phineas and Ferb for their sister, Candace. The monster truck is a heavily altered form of the . Inspiration While Candace was talking with Stacy by the phone, she explained that yesterday, Lawrence was teaching her how to Parallel park by telling her to park between two trash cans which were several car lengths apart. But she panicked and continuously crashed into the trash cans back and forth, screaming the whole time. Candace believes she will never get her driver's license and calls herself a loser. Her brothers overhear her plight and Phineas couldn't believe how he's never noticed how soft their carpets are. But more importantly, he decides to restore her confidence in driving and parking. He asks if Ferb has any ideas and Ferb pulls out plans for a monster truck, which the boys deem "The Candace Crusher". The Monster Truck rally Candace's first task is to maneuver through a traffic cone course, but instead she runs them over repeatedly in the same way she had hit the trash cans when she was learning to parallel park. Next, Candace has to drive up a gentle incline, but she notices Lawrence looks nervous. He says he has full confidence in her while he's strapping a pillow to himself with a helmet on. As Candace drives, the path she's on get's steeper, turning into a loop-de-loop incline. She reaches the top and it turns into the "Brake Test" as the truck slides back down. She passes this test successfully and begins to have a bit more confidence. As Lawrence congratulates Candace, monster trucks speed by, covering them in mud. One of them is driven by Buck Buckerson, the Monster Truck rally promoter, who taunts her, and they proceed to race against each other. Eventually, it ends in a tie, and the tie breaker is the parallel parking challenge. Buck boasts to Candace about his finesse, but then panics and drives back and forth into the two cones, and Lawrence tells Candace that even a trained professional will have trouble from time to time. This gives Candace the courage to successfully parallel park the vehicle perfectly. Buck admits Candace is good at driving, and says he's going to a rally in Badgertown, but the track there isn't as good as the one Phineas and Ferb made. Phineas tells him can have it as there's no need for it now. Buck and his crew drive away, track in tow. Ferb presses a button to return the car to normal just before Linda comes home ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). The Norm bot invasion The monster truck was later remade by a computer in Agent P's lair to help stop 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's invasion. The monster truck was used by Jenny during the the final battle (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Appearances Category:Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:T Category:Big Ideas Category:Jenny Brown Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension